degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Class of 2008
The graduation for Degrassi Community School's Class of 2008 took place during the Season 9 finale, Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Overview The graduating class of 2008 consisted of Peter Stone, Danny Van Zandt, Johnny DiMarco, and Jane Vaughn. Characters 'Main Characters' *Bruce the Moose (not seen graduating) *Johnny DiMarco *Peter Stone *Danny Van Zandt *Jane Vaughn (valedictorian) 'Supporting Characters' *Kendra Mason (assumed to have graduated, but not shown after season 3). *Nadia Yamir 'Former Main characters' *Darcy Edwards (Left before graduation) *Derek Haig (Left before graduation) *Chantay Black (retconned to class of 2011) *Mia Jones (held back; left before graduation) Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Peter-Darcy Relationship Friendships The following formed a friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Danny-Derek Friendship *Peter-Jane Friendship *Darcy-Jane Friendship *Peter-Danny Friendship *Johnny-Bruce Friendship *Danny-Jane Friendship Attractions The following characters developed feelings for one or the other at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Bruce and Jane (Bruce to Jane) Conflicts The following developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Derek-Jane Conflict Timeline The following list contains significant events that happened at Degrassi while the class of 2008 was attending: Season 4 *Danny begins Grade 9 at Degrassi. He likely attended grades 7 and 8 at Degrassi, though off-screen. *Rick Murray brings a gun to school and shoots Jimmy Brooks. *A gonorrhea outbreak happens. Season 5 *Peter enrolls at Degrassi. *Derek enrolls at Degrassi. *Peter films Manny topless. *Peter has a relationship with Emma. *Darcy has a relationship with Spinner. Season 6 *Darcy takes racy pictures online, catching the eye of Adams, an internet predator. *Johnny is introduced. *Degrassi student J.T. Yorke is stabbed by Lakehurst student Drake Lempkey, a friend of Johnny. *The relationship between Darcy and Peter begins. Season 7 *Jane is introduced. *Darcy is roofie raped at a ski lodge. *Derek and Danny almost end their friendship over Rachel. *Darcy and Jane begin a friendship. *Jane has a relationship with Spinner. *Darcy attempts suicide. Season 8 *Darcy leaves for Kenya. *The relationship between Darcy and Peter ends. *Jane is harassed by Derek and Bruce over her decision to join the football team. *Derek and Danny end their friendship. *Jane realizes that her father sexually molested her as a child. *Peter has a relationship with Mia. Season 9 *Peter deals with the side effects of trying crystal meth. *Jane begins an affair with Declan Coyne. *Johnny sends naked pictures of his girlfriend to Bruce. *The class of 2008 graduates. *Jane attends Stanford University in California. Trivia *The first person introduced in this class was Kendra Mason. *The first main character from this class was Peter Stone. *The last person introduced was Jane Vaughn, who was the only female main character who graduated from the class. *This is the only former class to not have any of its members reach the 100 episode mark. *Only four characters of this class were shown graduating, the smallest number of all classes shown graduating. *This was one of two classes not to have someone being held back a grade. The other was the Class of 2014. *Johnny DiMarco was the only Class of 2008 graduate who was not a member of Janie and the Studs. *Peter and Johnny both attended Toronto University after graduation. They are also the only members in this class to make additional appearances in later episodes since graduating. *When Chantay Black was originally introduced in Season 4, she was presumably a part of this class. However, she was retconned to be in the Class of 2011. Gallery 7776.jpg 1223698332_9661_full.jpg 1223698446_6860_full.jpg 1235270251_4024_full.jpg Darcys7.jpg Ddnd.jpg Dtm_12.jpg|Jane giving graduation speech. Dtng9159165.jpg|Johnny and Bruce at the Senior Prom! Jane_07.jpg kendrahoe.jpg peter stone.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-2-3.jpg Small_graduating_class.jpg Darcy lived to tell Peter.jpg Jane-says-pt-1-2.jpg 545ff.jpg Kendra05.jpg Njk67.jpg S6EyesWithoutaFacept 1-1.jpg Smn.jpg Bruce.png 908jk.jpg Deg 803 09.jpg 7456.PNG Daneewwfuckdane.PNG Studz.PNG 4564fsd.jpg Druce1.png Janie Studs 920.jpg brucejohn.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Category:Alumni Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Graduation Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:DNC Season 2